mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2365
Mikey Episode Number: 2365 Date: Tuesday, December 28, 1993 Sponsors: H, X, 9 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster finds a pencil with a broken point, and demonstrates the fun you can have with it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The letter X in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor and Oscar the Grouch sing "Your Grouchy Face" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ornate X's spin around in accompaniment to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Count von Count works as an elevator operator, with Kermit the Frog as his customer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-yo elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney & Tina sings “Down On Grandpa’s Farm” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Room Is Full Of Chickens |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Flossee and Splat stop at the playground and play rather intensely on the seesaw. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maya Angelou sings "My Name" with Lexine, Carlo and Elmo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|At night, Grover thinks he hears noises in the dark. When he sees a shadow on the wall, he cowers under the covers - but the shadow turns out to be his Mommy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|The kids sing "Frosting the Cake" as they make Barney's birthday cake. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Several cards form an H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Nine (cameo by Rowlf the Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beat the Time: In order to win a cookie, Cookie Monster has to find three things that rhyme with the word '"rain" before the hand goes around the clock. They turn out to be an old man's cane, a chain (to which Frazzle is attached), and finally a train which destroys the set. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Smart Susie Sunset solve the case of the midnight voices. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Jim Thurman) is told that his dog looks thirsty, and says that his dog is a hot dog. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Disco Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H for Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide